Heart of Kaiba
by Lord of Ki
Summary: A very belated birthday gift for Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling XD. Set after the end of the series, Kaiba gets un expected visitor at the Kaiba Corp headquarters in the form of Ishizu Ishtar and she is demanding a rematch of their last duel...
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Kaiba 

Seto Kaiba, major shareholder and CEO of the Kaiba Corporation didn't think he was heartless, he just considered himself a realist.

At times he may state his point a little harsher then he truly needed to, but more often then not it was the simple human nature of not being able to handle the truth that made others not like him.

Not that he cared much about that, honestly it could matter less what others thought of him, he was what he was and there was no reason for him to change that.

Now _that_ actually was something that bothered him.

On all fingers Kaiba could count the times that Yugi or the rest of his useless lot told him that he should change his cold ways, and that he should "trust in the Heart of the Cards".

What a poetic thought, and exactly what good had trusting in this so called heart of the cards gotten him exactly?

Having his soul stolen by that effeminate bastard Pegasus?

If that was the end result of actually being naïve enough to believe that laminated pieces of paper had hearts then he'd rather stick with the cold hard fact that just like any other card game, drawing the winning card was all a matter of luck.

And Kaiba knew he was indeed a very lucky man.

Not only did he posses the money and prestige to have practically anything he could ever want, but he had assured his little brother Mokuba an easy path when he eventually inherited the company from him.

Kaiba leaned back into his comfy chair and intently studied the mural of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon against the opposite wall, wondering about his ancestor's infatuation with the beast, the same which had been passed onto him, when there was a knock at the door and the voice of one of the many security guards stationed throughout the building.

"Kaiba sir, you have a guest, she claims she's a friend."

She?

Kaiba would admit above anything else he was far too busy for someone his age. Not that consorting with the opposite sex had ever been a high priority on his to-do list especially when he had a little brother to look after.

That pretty much limited down the possibilities of this person to two people.

And one he knew for damn sure didn't consider herself his friend, the other he couldn't possibly imaging to why she would be here of all places.

"Did she give a name?"

"No, she just said she knew you would know who it was."

Kaiba snorted, nearly chuckling "I thought so..."

"If you don't mind me saying sir, ignore the Cloaks and Daggers convention getup she has on, and I'd say she was definitely worth your time."

"Duly noted, just let her in." Kaiba stated dismissively.

"Yes sir." Was the reply, and after a few moments the door to his office opened.

Standing in the doorway, was a tall, lean figure wearing a thin light colored cloak that was only a few shades lighter then her own tan complexion.

She wore truly luxurious jewelry, the most precious of which being the powerful millennium item around her neck, the Millennium Necklace.

"Welcome Ishizu Ishtar." Kaiba somberly greeted, "To what pleasure do I owe this truly _appreciated_ visit?" the last part of his statement not sounding the least bit earnest.

Ishizu only grinned at his improper greeting however.

"Seto Kaiba, I see you're still about as welcoming as an asp in its death throes."

Kaiba only shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint you, but nothing's changed since we defeated your manic bro--"

Those piercing blue eyes of hers sharpened before he could even finish his sentence.

"Do not even begin with that Seto. My brother's soul is no longer fueled by hatred and I won't let you talk about him as though all of what happened was all because of him."

"Oh really? So I suppose it was someone else who made your brother go crazy with lust for power."

"You weren't so different from him yourself Kaiba," Ishizu immediately snapped back, "or perhaps you don't remember your first duel with Atem?"

Before Kaiba could say a word, the Millennium necklace around Ishizu's neck glowed and Kaiba's let out a curse as his mind was barraged with images of that very duel.

His eyes wild with insanity and bloodlust, only to turn soulless as he was handed his first defeat at the hands of the spirit that was within Yugi.

"Enough!" Kaiba snapped, and instantly the images faded from his mind and he was left staring angrily at mystic before him. "If leaving this building the same way you came in is your intention, I would suggest you not try that again!"

Ishizu ignored the threat. "Just proving a point Kaiba, you, just like Marik, were tainted by madness, so you shouldn't be so quick to pass judgment on others."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Is it possible she was comparing ripping up a playing card to trying to steal some ancient power?

"I assume you didn't come back from dusting pyramid walls, all the way here just to annoy me Ishizu?" he stated disinterestedly, again eying the Blue-Eyes White Dragon mural that was right behind her, "I'm a busy man."

Without asking, Ishizu pulled out and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Kaiba's desk. "Of course, I wouldn't think of wasting your time with talk."

_If that was true you would've just given me the Egyptian God card instead of wasting my time with your little history lesson, _Kaiba snidely thought.

"The reason for me being here," Ishizu said, "Is this: Seto Kaiba I challenge you to rematch of our last duel."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "A rematch?"

Ishizu nodded. "Yes."

"And exactly what purpose would another duel with me serve?" Kaiba asked, "I've already proved that even with your own millennium item you're no match for me." He said quite pointedly.

Ishizu narrowed her eyes. "What you proved is that there is still a link between you and your ancestor's Millennium item Kaiba, otherwise you would not have beaten me without it."

Kaiba scoffed, "Is it that or did I just prove that pretty little necklace of yours is useless?"

Ishizu stood to her feet with an anger in her sapphire eyes that Seto had never seen before…

It was almost attractive.

"Then accept my challenge Seto Kaiba! And prove what you say is true!

Kaiba looked at her for a long moment.

Then a small grin formed on his face.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ishizu eyes widened with shock. "No?"

Her entirely confused expression made his decision all the more worthwhile and Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle. "What's the matter Ishizu? Your toy proving itself to be defective yet again? I suppose it showed you that I would actually accept your challenge?"

Ishizu glared at him, but slowly nodded.

Kaiba chuckled again. "Well unfortunately Ishizu I have no intention of being suckered into playing another one of your destiny games. It was a smooth move to get my attention with Obelisk the Tormentor the first time we met, but catering to my ego won't get you anywhere this time around. I'm done being manipulated by others."

Ishizu suddenly looked thoughtful. "Seto Kaiba, you've grown up."

Kaiba just shrugged. "I just don't like making the same mistake twice."

Ishizu smiled, "So why is it you found yourself being defeated a _second_ time by Atem during the tournament?"

Kaiba knew he should have been angry at that little jab, and he earnestly tried to, but all he did was let out an amused snort and just smirk. "That was a little below the belt don't you think?"

Chuckling Ishizu shook her head. "I apologize, I just couldn't resist."

She was indeed attractive… very attractive actually.

If only he had the time…

Stop that!

Kaiba shook his head before such thoughts could even begin to develop.

He looked at Ishizu seriously. "Well Ishizu, you have my answer… now what?"

She gave him a questioning gaze for moment and sighed. "I don't know. It feels pointless to have come all this way for nothing."

"Perhaps a call next time would suffice."

"Oh now Kaiba how am I to find a phone while dusting pyramid walls?" she lightly quipped, "But in all seriousness, I didn't want to risk the likelihood of you hanging up on me."

Kaiba scoffed. "That's assuming you didn't beat me to it."

Again she laughed and Kaiba found himself enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"You aren't as cold as people think Seto Kaiba." She then said.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Well I must admit that's a first. What surprises me more is that you sound so sure."

"Of course I am Kaiba." She said, "Do you really think that I would believe a heart of stone could care for his brother as much as you do?"

Kaiba… didn't have a thing to say. She'd gotten him there.

Ishizu continued. "Atem has even told me you threatened to leap off of one of the towers of Pegasus' castle if he didn't surrender to you… all so you could save Mokuba."

Kaiba closed his eyes and shook his head, not particularly liking that act of desperation now in hindsight, "Not one of my proudest moments I know…" he admitted, "but it was necessary at the time. I would've done anything to save him. I still would."

Ishizu nodded and smiled at him. "As I would for my own brother Kaiba…"

Kaiba suddenly wanted out of this conversation, Ishizu was breaking down too many of his walls entirely to fast, however he couldn't entirely blame her.

How could he?

Wasn't he the one lowering them?

"Ishizu," Kaiba began, preparing to send her on her way, but she interrupted him.

"Kaiba, do you know why you feel such a connection to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

Something clicked inside Kaiba's mind and he gave Ishizu a grave look.

"Don't make me say her name." he said, and he just knew that wasn't really _his _response, but a piece his past life coming back to haunt him.

Ishizu gave him a sympathetic gaze and he found it hard to meet it. "So you know…?"

"Yes." he said, "And I wished I hadn't."

"Why?"

Kaiba didn't answer at first, suddenly feeling confused and foolish.

"Why Seto?" Ishizu asked again.

Kaiba sighed and said as plainly as he could "Because I destroyed one of the cards."

"The fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so that _was_ you?" Ishizu asked with disbelief clearly evident in her voice.

"That Pharaoh inside Yugi let you in on that as well huh?"

"Yes…but Kaiba you need to understand, as I already said, you and Marik both know what it means to be possessed by madness, I'm sure if you had been in your right mind you would have reconsidered."

Kaiba shook his head. This was just becoming too much. "Ishizu you don't have to sit there trying to convince me that I'm a good person."

"That's true Kaiba, but what I can do is try to show you that you can be… and have you know that _I_ like you just the way you are."

Kaiba widened his eyes, caught completely off guard.

He didn't quite believe what he'd heard.

For a long time Kaiba had been prepared all his life for anything.

Anything, but true acceptance of what he was.

He stood up from his desk.

"Seto?" Ishizu queried.

Kaiba walked around the desk, Ishizu watching him all the while with those sparkling cerulean gems with innocent curiousness as he came to stand directly behind her.

Kaiba, emboldened by a feeling he just couldn't explain bent down and slowly put his arms around her.

Ishizu gasped, her body gently jolting from her surprise. "S-Seto."

"Ishizu, do you mean that?" he asked her earnestly, his tone wistful and unguarded.

What was he doing? What was he even thinking? He had gone too far. Let feelings he had repeatedly told himself he didn't have time for completely undermine all that he was.

His thoughts however were cast aside when her hand clenched around his wrist.

"Yes Seto Kaiba, I do."

Kaiba smirked. "Thank you."

His gentle breathing against her neck made her shiver, and Ishizu's grip tightened on his wrist. Never in a thousand years could she have imagined this would actually be happening!

She knew there was connection. It had always been there…

But never would she have thought Kaiba would be so ready to act on it.

Kaiba bolder still, planted a small kiss against the neck of the woman in his arms.

Such a gentle touch, yet Ishizu gasped sharply as though he'd touched her with something hot.

"Seto… are you teasing me?"

Kaiba smirked at the childlike nature of the question. "You tell me, I'm actually pretty new to this."

Ishizu smiled despite herself. "That's funny, with all you're wealth…"

"I could I have any girl I wanted right?" Kaiba said, completing her sentence for her.

Ishizu nodded.

"If I was really that type of guy don't you think I would've done that by now?"

"I suppose so…" Ishizu agreed, allowing herself to lean more into his embrace as

Kaiba continued kissing along her neck.

Again Ishizu shivered as though his touch shook her to her very core.

"Kaiba… no…we can't do this…." she said suddenly.

Damn it.

Kaiba should have known he'd been going to fast, but his inexperience had driven his mind into a lust filled haze, completely unlike his normal rational self.

She was right this—

"…here. Don't you have somewhere more private we could go?" Ishizu asked sweetly, and she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

—Couldn't have been more perfect.

"Yes." he answered.


End file.
